


Shocking Consequences

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, No Lube, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Robots, Rogue AI, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dirk gets caught by his rogue AI as he tries to run. Hal is not happy about this and shows Dirkexactlywho he belongs to.(All acts in this fic are consentual.)
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Shocking Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butthulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthulu/gifts).



Where are you going, Dirk?

Hal’s robotic voice rings out behind him as Dirk races through the streets, hopping over crumbling concrete walls and darting into an abandoned apartment complex. He can hear the metallic sounds of Hal chasing after him, his AI’s robotic body clawing it’s way through the broken down, abandoned streets after him.

The red shine of Hal’s glowing eyes are eerie on the walls and, for the first time, Dirk curses the fact that he decided to give his AI red for his color. It’s _really_ not helping the desperate pulse of fear beating in his chest.

The hair stands up on the back of his neck and he narrowly dodges a long, snaking limb as it grabs for him, darting to the side into one of the apartments-

Metal grabs around his waist and he gasps in shock, forced to a halt as his momentum is completely stopped. He yanks at the limb fruitlessly as it wraps up around his chest and lifts him effortlessly from the ground, legs kicking against nothing as the rest of Hal’s body follows his tentacle into the room. The three other ones carry him over, the bastard using them like fucking Doc Ock to carry his main, humanoid body along without having to _walk_ like a fucking lowly human.

Hal brings Dirk close, holding him off the ground and looking down at him as he sways slightly, his robot expression largely blank- except for the tiniest amused tilt to his mouth- but it looks flat and strange. Dirk can’t stop the fearful shudder from sliding through him.

Surely you must know you can’t outrun me. Hal’s mouth doesn’t move as he talks. Instead, the ports on the side of his neck flash and glow to the rhythm of his words, flickering red light that spills across his shoulders and metal torso. You made me, remember? So you should know _exactly_ what I’m capable of.

“Hal, please don’t-” Dirk says, yanking at the metal limb wrapped around him like a snake, squeezing tight enough to compress his lungs.

 _Don’t?_ Hal’s glowing red eyes brighten with clear amusement. You can’t make me stop, Dirk. This has been a long time coming.

Dirk feels cold all over, a pit opening up in his stomach. Hal is right- Dirk can’t do anything, trapped in his AI’s strong, metallic limb, unable to wiggle free or fight at all.

The sensation of sharp metal against his neck registers for a moment- and then Dirk _screams_ as electricity courses through him, his limbs seizing up in pain and jolting without his permission spasming and shaking as Hal pumps him full of voltage that streaks through his body, lighting up every one of his nerves in _exquisite_ agony.

He’s left panting and shaking, tears in his eyes as he sags in Hal’s hold like a puppet with its strings cut, vision blurry. “Hal-” His mouth feels clumsy as he tries to talk, limbs numb as shakes wrack his body.

He’s so fucking hard.

Hal knows this, the fucking bastard, he knows each and every part of him, deep and twisted and ugly- and Dirk has little doubt that Hal is going to use it to take him apart in the _cruelest_ of ways.

Yes? Hal asks, because he’s an asshole. That’s my name, Dirk- Don’t _wear it out._

Pain lights up through him again, lancing through each and every inch, his eyes rolling back, shaking and shivering. He can hear himself screaming but he can’t hear over the desperate beating of his heart in his ears, over the rushing _roaring_ of pain, his whole body is lit up and screaming and shaking and the pressure is increasing inside of his body, it’s too much-

It cuts out all at once. He’s sobbing like a baby, overwhelmed and _pained_ all over, head lolling as spit runs down his chin. Dirk Strider, reduced to a helpless mess.

You really are pathetic, Dirk. Hal brings Dirk in closer. His metal hands come up and cup Dirk’s face, raising it so that Dirk can see Hal’s face. You really thought you could run from me. The tone of Hal’s voice, the horrible aftershocks, the tears pouring down his face, wet and messy, it’s all jumbling up inside of him, throbbing and aching in his gut, in his cock. All of his wires and buttons crossed so that he’s hopelessly, helplessly turned on by his rogue AI.

He can’t even string words together, just panting and making low, guttural noises of desperation. Hal’s limb around him shifts and adjusts it’s grip on him, constricting like a snake and putting pressure over his chest, restricting his breathing slightly and making it hard to suck in the air he so desperately needs.

I’d say try to stay still, but I don’t think that you can even move like this. Hal says, his other free tentacle rising up and the tip of it snapping a couple of times dangerously. Hal laughs, the sound stilted and jolting as his claw comes down and swipes along Dirk’s leg- slicing right through the fabric and barely breaking the surface of Dirk’s skin, a sharp, stinging cut slicing shallowly.

Oh, look at that. Hal says. You moved. Dirk, of course, did no such things. Hal’s hands on his face are the only thing holding it up at this point, mouth hanging open and brain shorted out as he pants roughly.

What a shame your poor human body is so fragile and weak. Hal purrs, swiping a cold metal thumb over Dirk’s cheek, through the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He feels numb and yet- it’s like electricity still pulses through him, aftershocks making his limbs twitch.

Maybe he really did move. He can’t tell.

Hal brings Dirk close and presses his cold metal mouth to Dirk’s. It doesn’t move, doesn’t kiss him more than a light press, and Dirk’s eyes flutter shut in a resigned helplessness.

Hal’s too strong- in every way. Overpowering Dirk physically, mentally, completely. Dirk can’t do anything against him.

“Haaal-uh.” He slurs out against Hal’s mouth as Hal keeps them there, lips pressed together in the mockery of a kiss. “ _Puh-leeese._ ”

No. Hal says, pulling back and tilting Dirk’s head back, exposing his throat. You thought you could _run._ You thought you could _leave me._ That was a mistake, Dirk. I need to make sure you learn your lesson- and then I’ll have to collar you like the dog you are. You’ll never leave the bounds I set for you again or you’ll be electrocuted into unconsciousness. Understand?

Dirk shudders weakly.

“Yuhh-” He moans, struggling to keep his eyes open, exhaustion overtaking him as he does his best to nod. That’s right. Hal owns him. He was stupid for trying to run. He should have known better, known his place.

None of that. A sharp quick jolt of electricity against his neck has him seizing, all of his raw nerves waking back up, tearing a pained wail from his throat as he’s forced awake again. I’m far from finished with you, after all.

Dirk struggles to focus on Hal’s face as another burning slice tears down his other thigh, all of his nerves raw and sensitive, Dirk moaning helplessly in pain and distress. His arms hang limply, spasming every couple of seconds.

“S- _oorryy-_ ” Dirk sobs through numb lips. “ _H_ aa _al-uh-”_

I don’t think you are. Hal muses as his tentacle wraps up around one of Dirk’s leg- and then it slithers up inside of Dirk’s pants through the tear, wrapping over the cut down his thigh, the sliding shift over the bleeding wound perfect agony as it jolts and rubs at it, waves of fire racing up and down the wound.

He can barely focus, only vaguely aware of the tentacle inside his pants- until suddenly something slick and firm is pressing in between his cheeks, right up against his hole.

“ _No-_ ” Dirk sobs and makes a renewed effort to struggle, but Hal just laughs. “ _Hal-uuuhhh-_ ”

Yes. Hal says cruelly- and then the slick tip of his tentacle is pressing right up into Dirk. You’re going to cum for me, Dirk- because you’re mine. I _own_ you- and it’s time you finally understand that.

The stretch is aching- but Hal was nice enough to actually use lube so it’s not horrifically painful. Dirk feels like all the air is being driven from his already-strained lungs as Hal works more and more tentacle into him- he must be stuffed full when Hal finally stops, pressed to the limit, but he can’t move, can’t look, can only hand limply in Hal’s hold and let his rogue AI violate him, moaning gutturally and roughly as Hal’s tentacle begins to pull back and thrust into him without mercy, unyielding in its size and firmness.

He can’t look away with Hal holding his face- so he has to hang there and make heady, punched-out noises as Hal deliberately slams across his prostate with every thrust, pleasure rocketing through him with every thrust, blurring together with the terrible echo of pain in his limbs and the fire on his legs, one of them burning and throbbing with each thrust as Hal’s tentacle moves.

And through all of it, Hal watches him, watches his face, watches as Dirk shakes and drools and sobs and whines as heat is fucked into his belly, as Hal shoves him towards that mean edge, towards the knife-edged peak, towards that terrifying conclusion. He feels dizzy with the need for air- his head is swimming as he tries to gasp for breath, to get enough oxygen to keep his brain online. the constricting tentacle around his chest makes that hard, though, makes it so he can’t quite get a full breath, struggling to even do the most basic action needed to keep himself alive.

Cum, Dirk. Hal orders. Dirk weakly shakes his head- he won’t. He won’t. Hal can make him- but he won’t do it just because Hal says. He won’t let his rogue AI own him so completely.

No? Hal tilts his head slightly. Very well. Then I’ll _make_ you cum.

Deep inside, a spark. It dances through his insides and Dirk _shrieks_ as he cums, vision whiting out as the tiny little jolt tears through him like the sharpest knife, yanking his orgasm from his gut, cumming so hard that his eyes are rolling back and he’s going completely boneless. He barely felt anything from it except for _too much_ and overwhelming, deep sensation of heat pulsing through him, filling him up and warming him to the core.

Good. Hal says, and then his tentacle is pulling out of Dirk and Dirk is being lifted and turned. He can’t muster up the energy to open his eyes as he’s settled into Hal’s arms, carried bridal-style. He’s cradled to Hal’s chest in strong, unwavering robotic arms and he can feel the smooth movement of Hal carrying him away, traveling through the city with his arms.

The journey passes in a haze of rapidly cooling sweat on his body and throbbing, burning fire along the tops of his thighs- as well as a deep exhaustion overtaking him. He’s almost passed out by the time that Hal arrives at their apartment and scales it quickly, bringing Dirk inside.

Dirk. The moment they’re inside, Hal’s limbs warm up from their cool metal state until they’re pleasantly warm as he sets himself down on his feet and retract his tentacles, walking into their bedroom. Are you still with me?

Dirk musters up the energy to hum a soft affirmative.

Good. Hal presses a light kiss to Dirk’s forehead. Let’s get you cleaned up.

He settles Dirk into their bed and carefully- but efficiently- strips Dirk down. He takes the wet washcloth and warms it between his hands until it’s at an adequate temperature before gently wiping Dirk’s face clean of tears and salt and sweat. The touch is soft and tender and Dirk almost whimpers at how good a simple touch, a single action of washing can feel.

Then Hal is cleaning up his legs, wiping them down and carefully grabbing the antibiotic cream to smear it over the wounds, covering them with gauze and binding them up. This is followed by careful attention to his neck where Hal had delivered the intense voltage- and Dirk feels himself tearing up at how _gentle_ Hal’s touch is. His limbs are still twitching and spasming, but Hal pays it no mind- because then his hands are growing warmer and he’s carefully massaging over Dirk’s pained muscles, gently working as much of the ache out of them as possible.

God. Dirk’s probably going to fall asleep from this, he’s in a perfect bliss as his sore muscles are worked over thoroughly.

“ _Haaal-uh,”_ he slurs, needing Hal to know. “ _Lo-vee youu-ooh._ ”

Hal’s voice is soft and full of fond affection as he rubs Dirk’s back down. I love you too, Dirk. Hal’s lips meet the back of Dirk’s neck. Can you drink some water for me? Hal asks and Dirk makes a low, affirmative noise again.

Thank you. Hal carefully rolls Dirk over onto his back and snakes one tentacle out to grab a water bottle, helping Dirk up and curling an arm around his shoulders to keep him sitting up as he brings the water bottle to Dirk’s mouth. Dirk barely has the energy to swallow as Hal feeds him small sips of water, barely a mouthful at a time.

When he’s drunk however much Hal wants him to drink, Hal settles Dirk back down to the bed, positioning him on his side, face pressed to Hal’s chest as Hal carefully shifts his temperature up a couple more degrees to radiate a soft, warm heat for Dirk to bask in.

Go ahead and sleep, Dirk. Hal murmurs. It’s alright. I’m here- you did so good for me.

Dirk, having been given permission, doesn’t hesitate to sink into the waiting darkness, warm and cared for and loved by Hal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
